


Help

by arctickchild



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just him. And that isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

“It's just me, Bear.”

It becomes the first thing he says when he enters the library.

“Just me.”

He isn't sure why. The dog can obviously see that he's alone, but he can't stop. He has to remind him, remind them both, that no one else is coming. They're alone, again. Following the steps one by one, even with no one there to lead. Or follow.

“It's just me.”

It's not my fault, he tells himself. He tells himself that every day. More times a day than he could ever count, even if he were inclined to. At the computer, searching the books, tailing marks –

He hasn't convinced himself of it yet. It's starting to sound kind of weak.

And Bear, whenever he thinks it, drops that damn ball at his feet and whines, as if he's good for something other than what he does, but he isn't.

“It's just me, Bear,” he says, because he isn't actually sure what else to say.

And Bear walks over to his bed and waits, and he goes out and saves the numbers he can and takes a perverse kind of pleasure in the knowledge that he'll probably end up dead in a ditch one day, too.

He knows that isn't what Finch would have wanted, but Reese still sees his blood on his hands when he closes his eyes, still has his voice resting in the back of his mind for when he stops moving.

And Bear whines when he gets back to the library, and drops the ball at his feet.

“It's just me, Bear,” he says, and he says it like a beggar asking for change, because he can't hate himself more, and needs someone else to.

It's just him, and he can't save himself on his own.


End file.
